The Wells Brothers
|appearance = "Twenty Seven" |type = Killer Family |mo = See below |affiliation = Each other |leader = Marcus Wells |victims = 2 killed 2 attempted |image = None.jpg}} Marcus and James Wells are a pair of spree killing brothers who appear in the Season Fourteen episode "Twenty Seven." Background Very little is known about the Wells brothers, except that they had a younger brother named Tom. Marcus and James Wells lost their younger brother Tom when he was stabbed outside a nightclub. Despite making nine calls to 911, it took emergency personnel 27 minutes to arrive and Tom was pronounced dead at the scene. Marcus and James decided it was a broken system that killed their brother. They determined from the incident that the neighborhood you're in and where you live dictates your quality of care. Following this incident, they started to act out their revenge by committing a machete attack every 27 minutes. Twenty Seven TBA Modus Operandi The M.O. of the Wells Brothers consisted of abducting their victims from areas that the victims were familiar with and transporting them to areas where they weren't likely to be on a daily basis. Once in those unfamiliar areas, either James or Marcus would chase down the victim with machetes and slash/stab at them when they caught up. These attacks were often to take place every 27 minutes based on the response time it took for an ambulance to arrive when their brother, Tom, was on the verge of dying. Profile "Tick tock, Emily. Tick tock." - Marcus Wells The unsubs are a pair of statement-oriented spree killers believed to be in their late 20s to early 30s and African-American males. They are probably bonded by a shared grievance, either a loss or past trauma. Examination of the wound patterns dictates that both unsubs have had hands in the attacks and that they are taking turns. But while one may be dominant over the other, they are equal participants and equally dangerous. The unsubs are abducting their victims, taking them from the neighborhoods where they live into neighborhoods they would not be likely to visit. This back and forth is a deliberate provocation designed to question the general population's assumptions about who belongs where. It can, therefore, be determined that the unsubs' anger is focused on something along the lines of inequality, privilege, class, etc. Real-Life Comparison The Wells Brothers may have been based on John Allen Muhammad and Lee Boyd Malvo - Both teams consisted of African-American spree killers (budding at least) who attacked random victims in public areas, used specific weapons in their crimes (sniper rifles in Muhammad and Malvo's case, a machete in the Wells'), and were motivated by a personal vendetta (the Wells killed out of grief for their deceased brother, while the snipers killed because they wanted to kill Muhammad's ex-wife). Mutual Victims * November 14, 2018: ** 12:05 pm, Noma: Charles O'Neill ** 12:31 pm, Trindad: Kary Karlsson ** 12:58 pm, K Street: Park Ji Sung ** 1:25 pm, Heights Park: Unnamed man Appearances *Season Fourteen **"Twenty Seven" **"Flesh and Blood" References Category:Stubs Category:Season Fourteen Criminals Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Killing Teams Category:Killer Families Category:Spree Killers Category:Revenge Killers Category:Budding Spree Killers Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Abductors Category:Criminals